Sexy Amporacest
by chocomax
Summary: eridan and cronus do the nasty


Once upon a time there were 2 related trolls and they liked each other a lot. That's a lie. The 1st one was named cronus and he was a whiny little bitch who always begged for the d. The second 1 was named eridan and he was very dominant and enjoyed peeing on random objects and he was not very fond of providing #1 one with the d. he always refused. But 1 day that changed. This is the story of that one fateful day. 3

Ok so it was no ordinary day. Crocro was feeling sad because eridan senpai would not provide him with the d so he went to eridans room(they live together, obvs) and he stole eridans glasses and he hid them in his pants and he said to ery, he said to him

"lul I tuk ur glasses wv(vw? Idgaf ill use vw) at r u going to do abowt it"

"Fuk u where r they" eridan aid in his low, cold voice. It was like benedict cumberbatches voice but even lower. Wow. And more gravely. Llike that gai who sings halelulah. Idgaf. Imagine ice. Ok.

"lol ery chan they are in my panties u need to reach in there and take them out"

"eww no give them to me"

"no" oh right crocro also has a voice he talks in a hitlery voice but more like nemo from finding nemo but like 100 times sexier. Yup.

Eridan was so fucking done with cro-chans bs so he reached for his magic wand and magiced away crochans beautiful violet panties. They were eridans favorite color. If eridan wasn't a bastard that would make him happy. Although he would be sad if they were any other color because THAT BITCH WUD NOT CHEAT ON HIM. Ok so anyway cros panties disappeared and underneath was a violet thong. With black stripes

Erry strode over to cro looking big and intimidating like a hairless bear but also very intimidating. Because those things are fucking adorable but so is erry chan so I suppose all is well. Can u use I in fanfic. Idc. Like erry sama. Ohh erry sama. Erry stared at cros beautiful bum, it was shiny almost as if it was covered with glitter vomit. Yum. Ok so cro was a bit scared but mostly rly excited ok because this could end well.

Eridan leaned down in front of cro, and got all up in his face

"Give me my fuckin glasses"

"lol no"

Eridan growled like my eridan cat when he sees another animal which is to say very lously and obnoxiously. He forcefully turned cro-chan around, and yanked off his panties. He glanced at the violet tentabulge. It was rly big, almost as big as his. Not. He noticed with pride the purple gunk covering it. He squeezed the thingymibob for punishment and then he fished(lol a pun yay) around crochans bum and area and shit for his glasses. He found them deep in cronus's butthole. He slowly removed them, trying his best to bump into things on the long journey out. When he finally removed them he threw them to the ground in disgust

'cro chan these are fuckin gorss lick them off"

'no'

'yes'

'ok' cronus cried at how degraded he felt but his eyes smiled in happiness because he loved it and also his bulge thing did yknow the thingy and he slowly brought the glasses to his mouth and released his large purple tongue and started to link the stuff off of it. When he finished he gave it back to eridan who glared at him. He was still angry so he unsheathed his wand and stuck it into cros bum and then removed his own clothes and panties but not his clok NEVER THE CLOAK and put his glasses back on and then *pant* *pant* um he took his own massive tentabulge and shoved it into cros bum because buttsex and it kinda hurt because it didn't fit but fuck cronus. Also the wand was now out. So anway he fucked cro in the ass for a bit before removeing his thing and placing it painfully into all the other holes in his body except the one meant for sex because no fucking for cronus because he stole errys glasses maybe next time

He went into the ears and played with cros brain because LOGIC and then he went for cros eyeballs and he got gunk in them but fuck cronus and at this point cro was begging to suck errys bulge so erry made curcles around cros mouth and got him a purple semen moustache yay. Eridan shoved his bulge into cros mouth and then took it out in one swift motion and then he quickly got dressed again and left. Cros was left sitting there alone covered in gunk and feeling unsatisfied. And his eyes hurt.

The next day he got glasses.


End file.
